Love & Fate
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Kyle & Julia menikah..Max akhirnya bertemu dgn Yue & mulai jatuh cinta.. Pairing:Yue & Max
1. Chapter 1

**Genre:Romance**

**Rating:Teen**

**Pair:Max de Sainte Coquille & Yue**

* * *

"Yue-san !".Aku melihat kearah asal gadis berambut hijau bergelombang berjalan ke arah ,dia adalah Julia,salah satu teman ku di kota bukan penduduk kota Alvarna,namun aku sering mengunjungi kota Alvarna untuk berdagang.

"Besok aku akan menikah dengan Kyle,lho..datang ya ke gereja besok",kata Julia sambil sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Julia.

"Hah ?Menikah dengan Kyle ?bukan nya selama ini kamu berkencan dgn Max "

"Ya,tapi aku merasa Kyle adalah pria yg cocok baik,kuat & dapat melindungi memang tampan & kaya,namun kurasa Max tidak se-kuat Kyle dalam mencintai Kyle",Julia menjawab dgn wajah memerah.

"Ok..baiklah aku akan datang ke pergi dulu ya.."

* * *

Pernikahan Julia,Gordon's Church,Spring 16th

Semua orang bergiliran memberi ucapan selamat kepada Kyle & & Julia tampak sangat ,tentu saja setiap orang pasti akan bahagia di hari juga bahagia melihat Kyle,sahabatku yg menikah dengan terlihat sangat sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin.

"Selamat ya..semoga kalian selalu bahagia..",ucapku kepada Kyle & Julia.

"Thanks jg berharap kamu jg segera menyusul.",kata Kyle & Julia kepadaku.

"Ah..entahlah,aku blm menemukan pria yg cocok..",sahutku.

"Tapi masih banyak kok pria muda single di Alvarna,masih ada Barret,Ray dan Ma-"

Max tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah Kyle & Julia sebelum Julia menyelesaikan ucapan kemudian mengucapkan selamat tanpa melihat wajah terlihat berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan sedih,marah & kecewa yg terlihat jelas di wajah kemudian berjalan keluar dari gereja dan menuju Alvarna Port

* * *

Aku berjalan ke arah Alvarna Port dan bersiap menaiki kapal menuju Blessia menepuk punggung berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang,lalu aku melihat Max berdiri di hadapan nya tidak menunjukkan ketampanan yg menggoda yg bisa membuat seluruh gadis terpana.

"Aku ingin memberikan Seafood Pizza ini untukmu",kata Max kepadaku.

"Eh...bukankah hari ini ulang tahun Julia ?kau harus memberikan ini pada nya..",aku berkata pada Max dan mengembalikan Seafood Pizza kepada ..aku mengucapkan kata" yg salah di waktu yg salah,kataku dlm hati.

"Julia bkn lagi tdk bisa memberi ini pada sngt beruntung bs menjadi suami Julia,padahal ia cuma seorang petani biasa yg dtng ke kota jauh lebih sempurna",Max bergumam,lalu membuang Seafood Pizza ke laut.

"Max,apa kau baik" saja ?mau ku temani ?",aku menawarkan diri menemani menerima kami beridri bersebelahan di depan kapal di Alvarna tak tahu bagaimana memulai pembicaraan,aku merasa sedikit canggung di samping ia selalu berdiri bersama Julia setiap festival.

Tanpa sadar aku menatap wajah Max selama beberapa nya yg tinggi & kurus,wajah nya yg cool sangat cocok dgn rambut pirang memang manis,namun Max memiliki aura yg membuat orang lain tunduk padanya & ketampanan yg tdk dimiliki tak mengerti mengapa Julia mau memilih berdebar kencang dan wajahku memerah.

"Kenapa memandangku ?apa ada yg salah dgn wajahku ?",perkataan Max membuatku kaget dan tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ah..umm...gpp kok..ga ada yg salah..",ujarku dgn langdung menunduk dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajah yg merah.

"oh..baiklah,thanks udah menemaniku .."

"Bye,Max"..

**To be Continued..**

* * *

Minna-san..inii fanfic pertama gw..ternyata bikin fanfic susah _

Thanks udah ngebaca fanfic inii..

Sorry klo plot nya ga seru ,aneh & bahasa yg super kacau...

Tolong review nya jg ya..thx ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Wahh..hari ini tidak bisa jualan hari ini..apa sebaiknya pergi ke mansion de-Sainte Coquille saja ya ?".Yue berkata sambil berjalan menuju Alvarna dari Trieste Forest,tempat ia biasa berjualan dan ,sebagai pedagang keliling keuangan nya dapat dikatakan pas" an,maka untuk berhemat ia tidak pernah menginap di Inn.

Yue memasuki de-Sainte Coquille sebenarnya tidak terlalu akrab dgn keluarga de-Sainte ia berteman dgn Rosalind dan Herman,kepala keluarga de-Sainte Coquille sangat baik,ia bahkan mengijinkan Yue pergi ke mansion nya kapanpun ia juga selalu membeli barang dagangan Yue setiap kali berpapasan dengan Yue di Dining Hall.

Yue berjalan ke Dining Hall,samar-samar ia mendengar suara orang mengobrol di Dining Hall."Max,apa kau masih blm bisa menerima pernikahan Julia ?sadarlah,kau harus menerima bisa mencari gadis lain,aku yakin masih banyak gadis yg menginginkanmu"

"Cukup, tak mau membahas hal ini lagi,pergilah !",Max berkata dengan suara tinggi.

Yue bertemu dgn Rosalind saat Rosalind keluar dari Dining wajah Rosalind terlihat hampir tidak pernah melihat Max berkata dgn suara tinggi.

"Hai,Rosalind..",Yue menyapa Rosalind.

Rosalind tampak kaget menyadari kehadiran Yue,lalu ia menjawab "ah..hai, ya,aku blh mnt tlng ?"

"Mnt tlng apa ?aku dgn senang hati akan membantumu."

"Tlg perhatikan Max,aku khawatir dy mungkin melakukan hal" bodoh.".Rosalind kemudian mengeluarkan uang 10000 G dari kantong pakaian ny,lalu menyerahkan kpd Yue,"ini sbgai hadiah untukmu".

"Tdk usah sungkan,blg saja padaku kapanpun km membutuhkan bantuan",Yue mengembalikan uang pd Rosalind.

"Terima saja,anggap sebagai bayaran krn telah merepotkanmu".

Rosalind terus memaksa Yue menerima 10000G,akhirnya Yue menerima uang itu

* * *

Yue menutup pintu Dining Hall,ia melihat punggung seorang pria yg berdiri di rak" berisi itu membalikkan badan mendengar langkah kaki Yue.

"Hai,Max..apa yg kau lakukan disini ?"

Max tdk menjawab sapaan Yue,ia sibuk mencari botol" berisi lama ia mengambil 1 botol berisi wine,kemudian membuka botol itu.

"Max !"panggil Yue,kali ini dgn suara lebih keras.

Max tetap mengacuhkan Yue,lalu ia meminum wine dan menghabiskan setengah botol.

"Hey !apa kau gila ?",teriak kemudian berjalan dgn cepat ke arah Max dan merebut botol Wine dari genggaman Max dan meletakkan botol wine di atas meja.

Max kembali meminum botol wine hingga habis,Wajahnya mulai merah dan pandangannya sedikit kabur,ia mulai mabuk akibat wine.

"Julia,sayangku,aku mencintaimu,aku tak rela melihat kau bersama pria bodoh itu,gadisku".Max memeluk Yue dgn erat.

"Lepaskan !",Yue ,ia Max terasa lembut dan hangat,mengingatkan akan pria yg pernah dicintai nya di masa lalu.

**-Flashback-**

"Yue,suatu saat nanti,maukah kau menikah denganku ?"

"Ya, mau menikah akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba".

"Yue,aku ,aku akan kau satu-satunya yg kucintai dulu,kini dan sampai selamanya",kemudian mereka berpelukan dgn erat,bibir mereka saling bersentuhan,mengalirkan kehangatan di tengah dingin nya malam ber-salju di musim dingin.

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

Yue,Rosalind dan Cecilia membaringkan tubuh Max di kasur,kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar tertidur di pelukan Yue,kemudian Cecilia dan Rosalind masuk ke Dining Hall dan menolong Yue yg berusaha memapah tubuh Max ke kamar.

"Untung saja aku menyuruhmu menjaga Max,aku tak menyangka ia akan melakukan hal seperti ini",kata sedikit ekspresi lega di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku,aku tdk bisa menghentikan nya",ujar Yue sambil tertunduk.

"Tak apa,mungkin saat ini ia butuh memang saudara ku yg manja.",Rosalind mengela nafas."Mungkin sebaiknya kau berusaha menjadi teman nya dan memberi perhatian untuk nya."

"Kenapa kau tdk menyuruhku saja ?",Cecillia tersenyum jahil.

"Mau kau kemana kan Jake ?",Rosalind berkata kepada Julia.

"Yah ga di kemana in dong,aku tetep sama cuma jd teman aja".

"Bagaimana kalau Jake cemburu bila kau perhatian dgn Max ?",Rosalind menatap adalah pria yg pencemburu,ia akan kesal bila gadis yg dicintai nya di-dekati pria belum lama setelah Kyle pindah ke Alvarna,Jake menantang Kyle berduel karena ia cemburu Cecilia begitu akrab dgn hal itu berhasil dicegah Cecilia.

"Biarkan kan bisa jadi selingkuhan ku,hehehe",balas Cecilia sambil tertawa.

"Jgn serakah dong !kalau kau melakukan itu,sama saja kau melanggar janji pernikahanmu dgn aku tak akan merestui hbgn mu dgn Max bila kau berselingkuh dgn nya,ayahku jg pasti tdk akan setuju"

"Iya deh,sorry..aku ga serius ga akan selingkuh mendukung Max dan Yue lho",Cecilia tersenyum sambil memandang Yue.

"Iya,Yue kan gadis di Alvarna sdh pny pasangan, km ttp single ?"

"Aku ga tertarik sm siapapun & Mana jg single ga cuma aku sendiri",Yue berusaha ia mengagumi ketampanan kenapa ia jg sedih saat Max memeluknya,namun nama Julia yg terus menerus disebut Max.

"Kurasa Mana tdk akan prnh blg ingin menjadi guru,Douglas jg mngkin krng suka bila putri nya Alicia fokus pada cita-cita nya menjadi fortune teller terkenal".

"Berarti hanya kau yg tersisa,aku akan membantu mu saja",Rosalind menepuk bahu Yue

**CONTINUED**

* * *

Akhirnya chapter ke 2 selesai..semoga romance ny bgs (ini kli pertama aku bikin cerita romanca -_-)

Tadi ny pgn bikin 2 chapter lgsg tamat,ternyata story ny msih jauh dari tamat

Di chapter 3 & 4nanti,maybe aku bakal bikin side story masa lalu Yue & Max


	3. Chapter 3:Yue's Past (Part 1)

5 tahun lalu,Desa Yue

"Yue-san !Yue-san !",teriak seorang pria ber-yukata.

"Tayuya-kun ?ngapain kamu kesini ?",ujar seorang gadis berkimono dengan nada dingin.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja ?aku dengar ibu dan ayahmu meninggal..turut berduka cita",Tayuya berkata sambil duduk di samping Yue di pinggir sungai.

Yue perlahan air mata yg menempel di ia merendam sebagian kaki ke sungai dan menatap Tayuya dalam diam.

15 menit berlalu dan mereka saling diam,Yue tetap menanggis,namun ia berusaha agar tak terlihat menanggis.

" tinggalkan aku sendiri..aku tak mau kau melihatku seperti ini"

"Aku akan terus di samping mu..Menanggislah di pelukanku",kemudian Tayuya memeluk Yue dgn erat.

Yue menikmati kehangatan tubuh wajah nya memerah,kesedihan nya pun perlahan nya mulai berdebar-debar tak merasakan perubahan Tayuya dari seorang anak-anak menjadi seorang pria muda.

Tak lama kemudian Yue melepaskan pelukan Tayuya dan berusaha menutupi wajah nya yg memerah

"Arigato,Tayuya-kun..aku baik-baik saja hrs pulang..Sayonara !",ujar Yue sambil berlari pulang

* * *

Sesampai nya di rumah,Yue menulis diary,kemudian membaca diary tersebut.

Summer,8th

Dear Diary,kemarin aku bertemu Tayuya dan terlihat sangat kenapa dada ku sakit sekali..Tayuya banyak berubah akhir" ia jauh lebih dewasa & lebih tampan.

Summer,15th

Tak terasa sudah 1 minggu aku menghindari ,aku curhat sama Haru soal perasaan ku,katanya aku suka sama sih ?dy kan sahabat ku yg paling dia kan teman masa kecil ,Keiko saudara ,aku sangat lega..

Summer,27th

2 minggu lagi upacara kedewasaan di desa gadis harus mendapat pasangan pria untuk upacara gadis ingin mengajak Tayuya menjadi pasangan mereka,namun entah kenapa dia menolak mereka sendiri belum mendapat pasangan,aku mencoba mengajak Shin,namun ia menolak ku _.Entahlah,aku tak peduli soal upacara Haru,Yuri,Keiko & Kumi belum mendapat pasangan kok.

Fall,4th

Aaah !gawat !Yuri ,Haru & Kumi sudah dapat pasangan..Kini tinggal aku & Keiko yg belum dapat pasangan..mungkin seharusnya aku berpasangan dengan Keiko saja ya..hahaha

Aku ingin mengajak Tayuya menjadi pasangan ku,tapi aku maluu..lagipula aku masih ingat,waktu kecil dia pernah bilang tak akan mau jd pasangan gadis jelek sepertiku di hari tak akan mempermalukan diri ku dgn mengajak dia !Tayuya baka !

Fall,9th

Keiko akhirnya berpasangan dgn mereka benar-benar menjadi sudah lama menyukai Keiko..Akhirnya setelah memberanikan diri,Shin menyatakan cinta & Keiko jg memilih Keiko sebagai pasangan di hari saja ia benar kata Tayuya,aku ini aku satu-satu nya gadis yg belum mendapat pasangan..

Fall,10th

Akhirnya aku dapat pasangan !Tak kusangka Tayuya tiba" memintaku menjadi pasangan..Entah kenapa aku senang tak sabar menunggu ingin memakai kimono terbaikku,aku ingin melihat Tayuya.

Yue kemudian menutup diary mendekap di dada,kemudia tersenyum sambil membayangkan menginggat kembali masa kecil adalah teman sepermainan nya,mereka jg kecil Tayuya sering membuat Yue juga sering iseng,ia sering menakuti Yue dengan kodok,Yue akhirnya berlari dan tercebur ke Yue malu dan ditertawakan semua teman nya.

'Namun Tayuya selalu aku menanggis,ia selalu minta maaf dan memeluk ku hingga aku berhenti jg menjadi orang pertama yg menemukanku saat aku tersesat di hutan',batin Yue berkata.

Yue segera tidur,besok Yue akan pergi berkemah bersama teman-teman nya di gunung..ia harus beristirahat dgn cukup dan mempersiapkan barang kebutuhan nya...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
